


Black Eye

by broken_sunshine



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Black Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 08:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10184741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Derek gets a black eye and Penelope freaks out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or the characters.

“Oh, my gosh. Chocolate Thunder, what happened to your eye!” Penelope exclaimed when she saw Derek’s eye. It was swollen and turning a greenish-purple color. She ran up to him and lightly touched his face. “Did you get hit during the last case?” 

“No, Baby Girl. It happened at the gym.” Derek told her. “Don’t worry, it’s no big deal.” 

“Don’t worry! Derek Morgan, you know I’m the queen of worry! Did you at least hit them back?” Penelope followed him while he walked to the conference room. 

“No, I didn’t. It was an accident.” He told her again. 

“Hey, Derek.” JJ walked up to them. “Here’s an ice pack.” JJ handed him a simple ice pack. “Sorry, about your eye.” 

“JJ, don’t worry. It’s nothing.” He reassured her.

“I feel bad.” JJ said.

“Why, do you feel bad?” Penelope asked. “It’s not like you did it, JJ.”

“Actually…” JJ started. “I kind of did.”

“What?” Penelope asked in disbelief. 

“I was training JJ because she’s going to be going into the field more and we both learned she a bit stronger than we thought.” Derek explained.

“Derek, I’m so sorry again, but that’s for teaching me how to get out of a headlock.” JJ apologized.

He squeezed her shoulder, “JJ, I’m just glad to know that you will be able to protect yourself.” 

“Thanks again.” JJ told him. “I better go make sure I’ve printed enough files for you guys.” She then left. 

“Damn Derek, what happened to your eye?” Elle asked him. “Bar fight?” 

“JJ, actually.” Derek answered then left.

Elle stared in shock at Derek, “JJ, did that?” 

“Yup.” Penelope answered.

“Well, I’m glad I’m on her good side.” 

“Me too.”


End file.
